Enchanted
by caroolsimoes
Summary: Some time after leaving Blaine, Kurt repents and with the help of his fiancé now ex-fiance goes after him. Will he get the love of your life back? This is a Klaine one shot song fic.


Kurt was sitting on his backstage; He looked himself on the mirror. He was sad and upset. Frank opened the door with a smile that disappeared when he saw Kurt.  
>-What is going on, honey? – He asked.<br>Kurt turned around and looked at him. Frank Ryder was his fiancé. He was a cute boy with blue deep eyes, black hair with some freckles on his cheek. They were together for about one year. Kurt Hummel finished the college and invested in the career of actor / singer on Broadway, they acted on a play with Rachel Berry, his old friend that was dating Jessie St. James, but nothing serious according to her. He lived a time with Blaine Anderson, but they had a big fight and Kurt left Blaine. One year later, Kurt met Frank and they started to date. The only problem was: Frank was completely in love with Kurt, but Kurt still didn't have forgotten Blaine.  
>-Nothing. – He lied and looked for his shoes. They would act soon.<br>-You still love him, don't you? - Frank asked looking in the eyes of Hummel.  
>-Yes, I guess… - he answered and his eyes field with tears. – Frank, I love you, but… I'm so sorry!<br>-I know, I know, sweetie. You don't need to apologize. I will find somebody made especially for me, I know. But you have to go after him. Don't let him go away, Kurt! – Frank was so good with Kurt.  
>-I ever told you why we fight? – The other asked, holding Frank's hand. – It was a stupid thing, was my fault actually… I wanted to come here to Broadway, I wanted glam, fame and I wanted to shine! But Blaine wanted a family. And he said for me that I rather fame to love. We had a big fight and I just packed my things and walked away. I-I didn't say goodbye to him and, Frank, I still wonder if he would stop me and say: Hey, I love you, don't go away! And, that's all…<br>-Go after him. – insisted Frank.  
>-But, Frank, I can't! He may have found another! And I don't even know where he lives!<br>-Well, I know where he lives.  
>Kurt looked at Frank with eyes that said: What the hell? How?<br>-Well, Kurt, I'm not dumb. And… you said his name while you were asleep. – Frank looked down a little sad and Kurt blushed.  
>-Oh, I'm so sorry… - he said and Frank ignored him:<br>-And I bought passages for Ohio. Two passages, actually. Yes, I'm going with you, Kurt. – He looked for Kurt's blue eyes. Kurt started to cry:  
>-I love you, Frank. – Frank smiled. He really wished that was enough.<br>They took his things and walked away from there. Then, they took a taxi and Taylor Swift was singing at the radio.  
><em>There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired, lonely place,<br>walls of insincerity, shifiting eyes and vacancy,vanished when I saw your face, all I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.  
><em>"Oh my Gosh! Taylor Swift!" – Thought Frank, he loved her.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?". Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me, the playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy, and it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home, i'll spend forever wondering if you knew, i was enchanted to meet you._

"Oh, great! All I need: a silly love song." – Thought Kurt sarcastic, but he noticed that Frank was singing along and he smiled. He'd miss Frank.  
>-The airport! – said the taxi driver.<br>-Thank you! – answered Kurt giving the money to the man.  
>They entered through the door and moved to Portal B. They were sitting in silence and Frank was singing Taylor's song.<br>_The lingering question kept me up, 2am, who do you love?I wonder 'till I'm wide awake,  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, i'd open up and you would say: Hey, it was enchanted to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.<br>_He looked to Kurt who was looking to the planes flying.  
>"I was enchanted to meet you, sweetie."<p>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home, i'll spend forever wondering if you knew, this night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you.  
><em>-Blaine? – whispered Kurt and Frank looked to him a little confuse.  
>-What…?<br>Kurt stood up and screamed:  
>-Blaine!<em><br>This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon. "I was enchanted to meet you."  
><em>He was carrying a bag:  
>-Kurt? Kurt Hummel? What are you doing here?<br>-I-I was going to Ohio! And what the hell are you doing here? – He was speechless  
>-This-this is a funny history, K.<br>"K." Only Blaine called Kurt of K.._  
>Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.  
><em>-Blaine? – said a blonde guy. – Wait, are you Kurt Hummel?  
>-Jeremiah? – Kurt looked to Blaine. – Oh my Gosh! You two are together! Oh no, I'm so stupid. I really thought that-that we could start all over… Oh, what I was thinking?<br>-What? No! K., look at me! I met Jeremiah on the plane, he's visiting his uncle. But… What did you say? Start all over?_  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.<br>_-Yes, it was Frank's idea… I-I still love you. And it's clear that you don't love me back. I know. I lost you.  
>A tear fell apart. Blaine smiled.<br>"Why is he smiling? Is he happy with my pain?" – Kurt was getting angrier. He was getting back to Frank when Blaine stopped him.  
>-I'd stopped you. I love you. And I think I always will. And I'm here to see your play. – And then they kissed. There was a long time that Blaine didn't prove that sweet lips. <em><br>I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

-I love you.


End file.
